Supermarket Sweep
by AppleDance
Summary: Christian and Syed go shopping. We hope you enjoy! x


"No Christian! I am not eating this rubbish."

"Pleeeease Sy.."

"No! Stop acting like a toddler Christian!"

"Fine! Buy your healthy eating tastes like cardboard rubbish, just bear in mind that if you do your super strong and amazing lover will waste away to nothing. _Nothing_. Then what will you do eh?"

"Oh Christian shut up!"

Christian pouted back at Syed before he replied in a hushed tone,

"You would if you loved me."

Syed rolled his eyes and placed the box in their trolley before reminding Christian,

"That's a lame excuse and you already tried that one with me earlier today remember?"

Christians grin grew wider as his eyes became deeper at the memory of asking Syed to shower with him that morning. When Syed had refused Christian had put up a fuss and told him that he would if he loved him, naturally Syed couldn't deny him so they had ended up leaving the house half an hour later than intended.

As Syed turned back to the row of cereals, Christian slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, lying his head on Syed's shoulder- his smile never leaving his face as he remember exactly what had happened that morning.

Even after two years, each time they kissed it still felt like the first time. Nothing had changed in that sense, but both had become content now; they'd found who they were and loved who they were, and by doing that both were able to love one another.

Christian had been in a playful mood for the majority of the day but now he wasn't just playful, he was lustful. Pressing further into Syed and placing a gentle kiss below his ear, Christian growled to him,

"Well how about this, tonight I promise you'll get a repeat of this morning but a million times better. But only if you get rid of some of this tasteless food."

Laughing slightly and turning round in Christians arms, Syed took Christians face in his hands.

"You're so stubborn you know that?"

Keeping his voice low he replied with a wink,

"I think the word you're looking for is insatiable babe."

At being called babe and with Christian in this mood Syed's stomach dipped before he placed a chaste kiss on Christians plump and waiting limps. Christian, however, wasn't going to let him get away with just that and so pulled Syed in closer, kissing him with such intensity it brought a flush of colour to his face.

Their moment soon crashed back to reality by a young child having a tantrum at not getting his own way. They pulled back, but not before Christian placed one final kiss one Syed's nose.  
Rolling his eyes Syed picked up Christians usual cereal and placed it in their trolley before they walked past the mother and child who was still crying and screaming. As Christian pushed the trolley round the corner Syed smiled up at him and whispered into his ear,

"That's what you're like at times."

Christian gasped back at Syed in pretend shock and hurt.

"Babe, that's a low blow."

Syed smiled up at him.

"When we get kids we're never letting them behave like that, right?"

"Right."

They moved down the next isle, it was empty. They both looked at each other simultaneously and laughed.

"Quick, Sy... go!"

Christian stepped aside and let Syed take control of the trolley. Christian moved close behind him and helped him up. With each foot placed firmly on the bar above the two wheels, Syed was ready.

"We're such kids, Christian."

He placed a kiss on Syed's back.

"I know, two grown men enjoying trolley rides."

"But they're fun..."

"They are. Oh! We need to buy milk."

Christian pushed Syed and the trolley along to the milk section, it was quite cold and Syed shivered.  
Christian noticed the hairs on Syed's arms standing on end and as he placed the milk into the trolley he pulled Syed back and wrapped his arms around him. Syed laughed along before he pulled back and asked,

"Christian can you please keep your hands to yourself for just five minutes?"

"No."

"Yes, look- do me a favour and go and get something for tonight whilst I go and place an order at the bakery."

He looked down at Syed and slowly a grin appeared across his face, matched with his emerald eyes growing a few shades darker.

"As you wish. . ." he added before confidently strolling off in the manner that only Christian could pull off. His god-like swagger had hooked Syed and he still continued to stare down the aisle where Christian had walked away. Snapping back to reality he laughed at himself, shook his head and began making his way towards the bakery counter.

Moments later, Christian joined him as he placed everything he was carrying into the trolley-

"Christian! What on earth..."

"You said get something for tonight. You never said get something edible or healthy."

"Yes but I thought that it was common sense! These are-"

"Well look, strawberries are healthy and edible. Chocolate and ice-cream are edible. Spray cream is edible and . . . useful. The candles are simply because we've run out, and the DVD is because a) I've wanted to watch if for ages and b) it'd be nice to have a quiet night it in front of the TV."

"Mm, if you say so, but then why are these in there then?"

"You're not telling me you don't know why we need these!"

Rolling his eyes, Syed handed the box back to Christian "Go and get a box of paracetamol and take these back; if you had checked before we came out you would have realised there's still a full box indoors. We won't go through a box in a night Christian. Trust me."

Christian laughed and shook his head, kissing Syed's cheek before he began to walk away again to get the paracetamol with the box still sitting firmly in their trolley; he said back over his shoulder to Syed,

"That's what you think!"


End file.
